


Better Than The Movies

by RickyxHorror



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Other, adore is so cute!, bianca is so comedy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyxHorror/pseuds/RickyxHorror
Summary: Bianca and Adore decide that the movies are lame.





	Better Than The Movies

Strolling through the park were the adorable couple of Adore and Bianca. They were going on a little outdoor date, planning to explore their town. They lived in New York City, and with all these parks? At least one of them had to be perfect for a picnic date. Bianca and Adore thankfully weren't being bothered today, and no one had run up to either of them on the street.

Adore was proud, because she dressed Bianca today. In a big black gown, with some Doc Martens underneath. Bianca's makeup was done a bit darker, but still looked great and it made Adore happy. It was cute to see the ways in which Bianca would strive to please Adore. 

Adore was wearing a onesie bathing suit, fully and professionally tucked. She also had on these small high waisted blue shorts and fishnet under that part of the outift. She had red hair, and it was styled back into a ponytail with a few curls. It was a fishy look, a spring fishy look. She wanted to look realistic. 

Bianca was holding Adore's hand tightly, making sure not to lose her if she had gotten distracted. She was preventing Adore running off and getting lost. Adore had forced Bianca to hold the picnic basket because the date was Adore's idea and she claimed to have put all the work into finding the park and such. 

The two walked into the park and they had strolled into the corner area. It was somewhat in radius to the wastebin so the two could easily dispose of their trash. Placing the picnic basket down, Adore took the blanket out and spread it across the grass. It was a drag con blanket she got as a personal gift. Bianca had the same one, yet she slept with it. Adore began removing items from the basket, and Bianca was straightening out the blanket still. 

"Hon, really? How the hell- am I supposed to sit in this gown?" Bianca was fumbling with her own fingers, using her acrylics to pick at her own skin around the nails. "The boots have to truthfully be the most comfortable part of the whole damn ensemble." Bianca remarked, with a small scoff. 

"Just cross your legs and go down. I know it might seem hard, but it works!" Adore said, cheerishly. She was glad to finally be going on another date with Bianca. 

"You'd know about going down." Bianca joked and Adore began laughing hard. She was seated now, laying out the drinks and the food. Adore snorted once while laughing, and it was adorable. 

"Bi, stop it oh my god, fuckin' comedy queens!" Adore commented and Bianca smiled. 

"Adore baby, I'm only kiddin. I know you go down. That's why I'm such a happy woman!" Bianca continued her original joke, and Adore laughed even more. 

"I hate you, I swear, Bi oh my god," Adore hadn't understood how someone could be so funny. "I love you, I'm only kidding. I'm not kidding about loving you but I am kissing about hating you. Do you get what I said? Because lemme tell ya, I don't even get what I said." Adore made Bianca giggle now, and the two looked like they were genuienly having a good time. 

Thirty minutes of so into the date, Adore spotted a cat. "Oh my gosh, Bi, kitty!" Adore clenched her fist lightly, and reminded Bianca of her knuckle tattoos. "Meow, meow!" Adore began trying to call the cat over to her. "I want the kitty, come here kitty kitty kitty girl!" Adore continued. She laughed a bit at her slight joke on RuPaul's greeting. 

"The fucking cat might have rabies. Back off, Adore. You might get killed or bit. St- oh whatever." Bianca hushed, taking this down mentally as a moment to watch her partner in her full spirit. Adore hopped and skipped, chasing the cat around. That was until the cat climbed a tree in fear. 

"Oh /my god/, the fuckin' cat! He's stuck now. Now I gotta help him. Bi, help me, help me up please?" Adore begged and pleaded, putting her hands together and begging.

"Adore, if that cat makes one and I mean only one mark on my skin. I will kill you. I will kill the cat. I will set the park on fire!" Bianca warned, and she threatened Adore. Only joking, though. 

"Yeah yeah, help me get this kitty. He's so tiny, I'm gonna name him pizza." Adore chuckled and laughed, and waited while standing still. She was waiting for Bianca to pick her up, and help her retrieve the cat. 

Bianca groaned, getting up and stumbling a bit backwards. She wasn't used to sitting on a blanket in the middle of a park, in a gown. She wasn't used to being in these boots, but luckily she was able to dig them into the grass and catch herself before she fell. She walked over to the shorter and younger female, lifting her up and towards the direction of the tree as well as sky. 

"Bi, I almost got her. Go on your toes, please!" Adore squirmed around, reaching high up. The cat seemed scared, back straight and bony with a tail pretty much straighter than the couple would ever be. 

Bianca stood on her toes and Adore grabbed the cat that was now clawing and searching for something to grab. The cat scratched Adore, and she yelped, dropping the cat. The cat fell and landed on it's feet. It scrambled to move away from the couple. Bianca let go of Adore a bit, slid her body down and caught her again. She placed the small female on the ground. "Bi, it scratched me." Adore teared up, not liking the scratch. Thankfully, the cat was clean so it hadn't caused Rabies or any signs of. It just hurt because it was a cat scratch. 

"I told you it would, doll. Come here. Let me fix it." Bianca sat down, and silently directed Adore to her lap. Adore sat down, comfortably in Bianca's lap. "Want Bianca to make it all better?" Bianca asked Adore. Adore nodded, and pouted. She let a few baby tears slid down her cheeks. Bianca pulled out a bandaid, from the basket. She pulled the layered wrapping off of the bandage and placed it on her scratch. "Is that better, hon?" Bianca asked. Adore nodded, smiling. The two shared a small kiss, onlynabout five seconds or so. It was simple, sweet, and cute. The two exchanged a bit of each other's lip stains, but it didn't mess up their makeup too bad. Their shades of lipstick were similar. 

"I love you, Adore." Bianca said. 

"I love you too, Bi." Adore went in for a second kiss, really enjoying it this time and taking her sweet time.


End file.
